


Amoureux de la Lune

by brattybat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, giving mishima the love he deserves, i would die for mishima, sorry for the cheesy title im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brattybat/pseuds/brattybat
Summary: Akira is having a tough time trying to get an important point across to Mishima.





	Amoureux de la Lune

**Author's Note:**

> SO BASICALLY i thought of this idea after that scene in harajuku when akira hangs out with mishima and ryuji butts in and the fact that so far where im at in the game every time akira is with mishima all he does is talk about the phan-site and LIKE BOY!!!!! JUST CHILL AND HAVE FUN AND GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER INSTEAD FOR ONCE!!!!! i love mishima hes so soft akira needs to keep him safe

Being the leader of the Phantom Thieves was a dangerous and wavering responsibility, but it didn’t mean Akira had to completely immerse himself into his role as Joker. Even more so once summer vacation rolled around. Maybe it was the heat and the freedom from school, but his friends seemed to urge more and more socializing. It was nice, it was starting to feel like less of a distraction from current stresses and more like living an average teenage life.

 

It was nice, going shopping with Ann, painting with Yusuke, staying in and reading comics with Ryuji - and cooking for everyone made the time spent even more worthwhile. It was nice.

 

Yet, Akira felt like a piece was missing. Sure, even Makoto offered to hang out with him despite her being the newest member. But it was Mishima that made his relationship with the Phantom Thieves - with Akira - most obviously strict business.

 

Every time Mishima texted Akira it would be the start of something - asking to go to this restuarant or that part of town - and always ended in some reason to bring up the Phan-site and possible new missions. Sure, Akira didn’t plan on slacking off all summer, but it was disheartening if he were to put into words what he was starting to feel.

 

Maybe it was the scared look in Mishima’s eyes when Akira first met him, all beat up and kicked while he was down - or maybe it was how earnest the boy was to help once everything with Kamoshida blew over, but Akira held something inside him for Mishima. Even before he really got to know him, Akira had this underlying urge to protect, to keep Mishima safe. And now that he _was_ safe (from Kamoshida) Akira still felt a longing in the pit of his stomach.

 

-

 

 _Wanna go to Harajuku_ **_?_ **

 

It was late evening when Akira got the text from Mishima, he had just finished hours of serving a good dozen cups of coffee downstairs. After a few days straight of going back and forth between stressing over Futaba’s situation and offering Yusuke inspiration, spending time with Mishima sounded relaxing to say the least.

 

Smiling as he folded up his apron, Akira’s thumbs were itching to reply in earnest when his phone jingled a few more times. His thumbs were suddenly put to rest.

 

_As the admin of the Phan-Site, I want to find out what society is thinking._

 

_There should be a lot of people there since it’s summer vacation; it’d be perfect for a survey._

 

 _You should come with me tomorrow_ **_!_ **

 

Disappointment might not have been obvious in his face, but Akira could feel it in his chest as he leaned against the fridge and typed a meek response.

 

 _Sounds great_ **_!_ **

 

-

 

Morgana came to know Akira enough to realize the change in his mood as he was changing into his pajamas for the night. Respecting his feelings, the cat didn’t press him for questions.

 

After settling into the creaky mattress, Akira finally let a deep sigh leave his ribs. With the windows open for airflow during the consistently hot nights, the small wind chime he bought provided the occasional summertime tinkle. The additional heat that Morgana’s curled up body emitted against his chest was not at all desirable, but he didn’t have any effort left to push him off.

 

“Do you think I’m not honest enough with people?” Akira murmured, a hand reaching up to brush fingers through soft fur, wide awake and suddenly thoughtful.

 

Morgana yawned and leaned into the affectionate touch, “What brought that on? I think you’re plenty honest enough. Not so honest that you hurt people’s feelings, but not polite enough to sugar coat everything. You’re right in the middle, you know?” The cat sounded strangely agreeable with his response, lifting a lazy little head up, “Did something happen?”

 

Akira hummed, “Mishima asked me to go with him to Harajuku tomorrow.”

 

Morgana regarded him, “Sounds fun, I didn’t peg him as someone who goes out much, though.” By his tone, Morgana was obviously waiting for some more explanation.

 

“He always finds some way to bring the Phan-site into our meet ups,” Akira exhaled, his index finger scratching Morgana’s chin, “I get that he wants to show his worth and stay motivated, but-”

 

Morgana understood by now, and stood up a bit, raising a paw to place on top of Akira’s hand to stop his petting, “But you want to spend more time with him and not the business he’s running for us.”

 

With a sleepy chuckle, Akira nodded. Morgana was much more observant than he let on.

 

“I don’t know how to tell him without shutting him down. He just gets so excited about it all.” Akira frowned, swatting the paw away so that he could continue thoughtfully petting the feline, “I don’t know what it is, when he talks to me about some positive comments or a new mission for us, he gets this _look_ in his eyes…” Morgana fell silent and Akira continued, “He gets so determined, so proud of himself sometimes… And it just makes me want to give him the world.”

 

The room was silent for a long moment. A cool breeze fluttered in and the soft jingles filled Akira’s ears again. He stared at the moon and felt strangely peaceful.

 

Morgana observed the young boy, his unruly hair and the life shining in his eyes. He didn’t think Akira had ever said something this heartfelt to him before. Smiling a tiny cat smile, he laid his head upon the his chest and closed his eyes. Quiet purring began to reverberate between the both of them, “You're a smart boy, you'll figure it out."

 

-

 

Harajuku was a colorful place. It was another hot day, but it didn’t stop the crowds nor did it stop Akira from meeting up with a friend to discuss some important matters. And that meet up was going well for about five minutes until a familiar face shoved his way in.

 

Now standing around with the addition of Ryuji, Akira could sense the inferiority circling Mishima.

 

“Well, wanna grab a bite since we’re all together?” Ryuji had suggested, expression carefree.

 

Akira felt eyes on him as he nodded, before Mishima also agreed, and then piped up asking if they could go for crepes.

 

“Crepes? What are you, a chick?”

 

It wasn’t until that remark from Ryuji that Akira really noticed Mishima’s deflation. Anger flared bright in his chest and he made a note to step between them and smile at the short boy. The last thing he wanted was a careless comment to send Mishima back into his shell.

 

“Crepes sounds great, I think I saw a place on my way over here, actually.” Akira’s tone was soft, friendly. His eyes trained on the other as he waited for confirmation. If Mishima wanted crepes then he sure as hell is gonna get some.

 

A surprise filled Mishima’s slate eyes as he looked up to a bright grin, Ryuji’s comment suddenly forgotten about and replaced with a hinting blush. “O-Oh,” He shifted his weight on his feet, “Let’s go then!”

 

Glad to have kept Mishima’s mood positive, Akira walked between the two down a road he thought looked familiar. He nudged Ryuji when the shortest of the three was momentarily distracted and gave him a firm expression. The blond recoiled like a puppy, knowing he had made a mistake. And that was all that was needed to get his point across. Soon enough, they spotted the crepe cafe.

 

Akira ended up ordering a cinnamon apple crepe because it reminded him of his favorite season. Ryuji picked out something that was covered in chocolate and Mishima got a strawberry crepe topped with a reasonable amount of whipped cream. Somewhere along the string of conversations, Ryuji apologized about the earlier comment and proceeded to praise that he had no idea crepes could taste this good.

 

“So, do you like sweets?” Akira began to veer into casual talk after getting an earful of the progress of the Phan-site. Absently scooping some cinnamon coated filling into his spoon, he watched Mishima.

 

For some reason the question caught him off guard, and the website’s admin took a moment before nodding, “Only when there’s fruit involved, though. I really like strawberries,” He answered, inhaling to continue his thought, though he hesitated and then shifted, “Anyway, like I was saying, I read some comments this morning that there are even some tourists around here talking about the Phantom Thieves, isn’t that great?”

 

It was starting to get troublesome to balance whatever Akira was feeling after that reply, and he managed to laugh a quiet laugh. “That is great,” He agreed, taking a large bite, “It’s amazing how quickly information spreads with the help of that website.”

 

The conversation continued to repeat itself with Akira’s failed attempts. After a while, it was more draining than anything else, and he had enough. Mishima offered to pay, and Akira declined and insisted he could pay for the three of them. With small comments about the meal and how stuffed everyone was, Akira was the first to suggest parting ways and heading home for the day. Maybe he made his disappointment a little too obvious, but Mishima was frowning as he watched Akira walk off.

 

-

 

About a week went by, and he got a text from Mishima.

 

 _So_ **_!_ ** _Found tons of new reports for you guys. I guess I know what people mean when they say you get crabby during the hot season. Haha._

 

 _Not trying to make a joke out of serious situations and people asking for help_ **_…_ **

 

 _Anyway, I was thinking maybe I could start making buttons or pins or something for fans to buy_ **_!_ ** _You know, like merch to support the group. Does that sound cool_ **_?_ **

 

Akira stared at the blaring red and the text it surrounded, reading each new message as it popped up. Maybe it was the annoyance of his shirt clinging to a sweaty back or the constant buzzing of the cicadas out his window, but Akira was suddenly stinging with impatience.

 

 _Yeah, that sounds cool, anyway wanna go to the movies on friday_ **_?_ **

 

__\- Oh, did you hear about that college guy bullying kids for their movie tickets, too_ **_?_ **_

 

_No, I didn’t. I was just asking because I want to hang out with you._

 

After that, his phone fell silent. For a long five minutes, he waited. Around the four minute mark, he started to doubt himself. By about ten minutes, his phone was long since tossed to his bed and left for dead as he occupied himself with a half finished lockpick. Morgana didn’t seem to want to deal with the rising amounts of sweat and stress and testosterone in that tiny attic - he hopped off the desk and slunk downstairs. Akira hadn’t heard him leave. He didn’t hear much of anything other than his own breathing and crowded thoughts, squinting at twisted metal between his fingers.

 

Finished with his second lockpick, Akira’s phone jingled, muffled and pitiful against the pillow.

 

Akira wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he read a single text.

 

_There’s a nature documentary being shown this week, I’ve been wanting to see it._

 

Plopped onto the edge of his bed, Akira slowly smiled. His fingers ran across the screen, saying that sounded great, that they would meet up in front of the theater at 5pm. A nature documentary, huh? It was an interesting choice. He didn’t even know movie theaters showed documentaries.

 

-

 

The heat decided to let up just a bit on friday, and Akira was grateful considering the fact that he recently realized just how easily he could sweat.

 

Adjusting the bag on his shoulder, he easily spotted Mishima. Standing off to the side of the entrance, leaning against the wall and looking skittish. It brought another smile to Akira’s lips as he made his way over. The sun glared bright against his glasses.

 

“Heat’s a little less unbearable today, huh?” Akira greeted him, friendly and calm.

 

Mishima, on the other hand, seemed a bit wary - or maybe shy. He was already rubbing the back of his neck, nodding. “Yeah, it’s been especially hot this year. So… You ready to get our tickets?”

 

They stood in line together, and Akira thanked god the place’s air conditioning worked. The fact that he could count on his fingers how many places around here had broken air conditioners was appalling.

 

Things were quiet between them at first, just a few words here and there. Akira bought their tickets while Mishima paid for their soda. They split the popcorn - the price was ridiculous. When they walked in, the theater was just about empty and they took seats closer to the back. All settled and prepared for a very long string of commercials and previews, Akira spoke first.

 

“So, what made you pick this one?” He was genuinely curious.

 

Mishima squirmed slightly and took a gulp of his soda. “I’ve always been interested in oceanography. And, this documentary is part of a plan to raise awareness for sea pollution. It’s nice that the movies are showing something like this, and knowing the money all goes toward the cause makes it worthwhile, you know?”

 

Akira wasn’t expecting such a noble reply, and he couldn’t help but think it was rather charming of him to be so concerned for the environment. A fond laugh bubbled quiet in his throat and he nodded in agreement, crossing his legs loosely.

 

“I had no idea you were into stuff like that,” Akira could see Mishima grow stiff after that, “It’s nice. You’re really dedicated to the things that are important to you.” He rested his cheek on his palm. “Just like how enthusiastic you are with the Phan-site.” He finished with a smile, eyes focused on the large screen.

 

Mishima relaxed again, and this time he was smiling, too.

 

-

 

The movie was a lot more eye-opening than Akira anticipated. It did a fantastic job at showing the beauty of the ocean and how that beauty needs to be protected and all that. When he asked, Mishima told him his favorite part was when they showed the jellyfish.

 

Once they were back outside, the heat died down even more as the sun set. Akira took a moment to stretch after sitting still for almost two hours. It was a nice two hours of education and the occasional whispered chatter.

 

“Hey, Kurusu?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Thanks for coming here with me.”

 

Akira turned to look at a pink Mishima, and he felt a familiar tightness in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Yeah, thanks for agreeing to come. I feel like we haven’t had much time with each other,” Akira replied honestly, shifting weight onto one foot, “I mean, without the whole Phan-site thing.”

 

Something seemed to change in Mishima’s expression after he said that, and it took him a second longer to say anything in return. His brows began to furrow, as if concentrating hard on something.

 

“Can I walk you home?” The question was basically blurted out.

 

Again, that was unexpected. Nevertheless, Akira agreed, obviously flattered.

 

The sky was a blushed pink and the sun orange on the horizon by the time they got off the train. This time, there was more talk and less nervous silence. They spoke more of the movie, of Mishima’s childhood dream to become an oceanographer, and a few favorite shops here and there. It was small talk, but Akira cherished it. A peaceful silence settled over the two of them the closer they got to Leblanc. Crowds had turned to the occasional passerby and the side streets felt a bit more private than usual.

 

“Thanks for walking with me all the way here, I hope your house isn’t too far away.” Akira piped up once they paused in front of the cafe, yawning soft into the palm of his hand.

 

Mishima was shaking his head, “Yeah, no it’s fine- I, um…” He began to stutter, voice small, large dark eyes trained on Akira. When the taller boy gave him another endearing smile, he seemed to have the will to continue, “I just… I wish I could’ve had the guts to ask you to hang out earlier. I know I probably get annoying talking about that website so much. But it’s just- being in charge of that really helps me gain a sense of purpose, you know? And knowing I’m helping you, even if it’s just a little, it makes me happy.”

 

The dusty glow of the setting sun brightened the tips of Mishima’s cobalt hair and lazily outlined his thin figure. He was earnest with his words, with everything he did. Akira’s awareness of it all was heightened. His mouth opened, and closed again.

 

The smaller boy started up again, “You’ve done so much for me, for our school. You have no idea how grateful I am to you, a-and the rest of the Phantom Thieves, of course.” Akira could hear the urgency in his voice, “For a while all I could focus on was just trying to be useful to you, but- but when you asked me to hang out with you I just- You’re so cool, and- and smart and you smelled so nice today and-”

 

Akira’s arms were wrapped tight around the small frame, he moved in before he really thought about it, before Mishima could even finish. It all just piled up at once - the affection he had harbored for him the past few months came to a tipping point. Seeing Mishima shyly blubber out such a dopy, messy little confession was all Akira could ask for. And he hoped the hug was enough to get his point across.

 

“Stay safe heading home, okay?” Akira murmured against his hair, eyes closed for a small moment.

 

A cool breeze settled in and Akira stepped back, reaching to open up the front door.

“Goodnight, Mishima,” He grinned, waving his hand out and regarding the other’s red face and the tiny little wave he got in return before turning and shutting the door behind him.

 

Sojiro pretended to be busy scrubbing a cup at the sink when Akira walked in. “Had a good time?”

 

Akira smiled, “Yeah,” He hummed, before bidding the man goodnight, and heading to bed.

 

Morgana curled up with him that night, and again, Akira didn’t have the heart to push him off. Just as he was letting his eyes close, his phone jingled.

 

 _How does the buffet sound? I’ve saved up my own money, so it will make up for last time_ **_!_ **

 

He laughed, voice quiet and sleepy as he read the text.

 

Looking up to the moon that shone soft and familiar out his window, Akira smiled.

  
_Sounds great_ **_!_ **


End file.
